zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scathee/Archive V
Hey! Welcome to the Wizzrobe Club Vandal back! THAT VANDAL here is back! actually he is, i read a part on AK's talk page, section "Vandals here", and his name there, and plus, he went on my own page, and started deleting my pictures, then deleted them from Zeldapedia, maybe to keep me from getting them back.--Shade Link (talk) 19:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) What do you mean, Personal image?--Shade Link (talk) 19:38, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I never did any of that though, unless this includes something i uploaded myself, but if it is that, he could have at least kept ONE image i put on Zeldapedia =/ --Shade Link (talk) 19:56, 29 May 2009 (UTC) tell me about. i want to upload a picture of da vinci and several other characters for my famous left handed people list. see my user page for more deatails on this faboulous list. Oni Dark Link 21:32, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Demotion? Good Job Invitation Boss Remains phantom thing rebutle I mean that once you encounter them and enter the blue light at the new sea chart when you come back for the next sea chart almost all blue phantoms other than ones that stand and pivot to guard switches and one on the 7th or 8th floor that patrols a small area (i can't remember which floor) are replaced by the more difficult to avoid swift phantoms. Midna Rocks Boss Remains Again Master Wizzrobe Is it just me? Bubble AstleyonWheels Thanks Spoiler Realm of Masks Club SSBB The newest rumor brawl ill add you once i get my wii fixed. its being very stuborn and wont read wii discs. im also going to busy for a while trying to get all my melee data back (although i am getting thar done quite fast. ill have every character by tonight) but afterwards ill add you. check out my video for my code and ill play you hopefully in the near future. Oni Dark Link 10:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC) hey. I know your never coming back but i might as well try iy anyway and give you my friend code for brawl. You asked me some time during june for mine but my wii was brocken and i got it fixed last week so im back online. Anyway if you ever do check this then tell me and ill add you. Heres mine 0989-4763-6721 Random Signatures Your Word Bubble Quotes I think the template gives it a much nicer look than just the template. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 19:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: I'm of the Male gender. Infoboxes As I've been inactive for quite awhile, I've missed alot of the generalized habits you editors have. I was wondering if in infoboxes, when you list the games, if it's one game, should I use the whole title, or just the shortened title? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 22:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Whoa Flashpenny dude!! Sorry Template:HMN HELP!!!! Nomination if you are gone.... then ill miss you. you were one of the nicer people on this wiki and you will be missed, im not here to condone you that you didn't mention me(why should i care anyways) but that it is a little bit of a shock. if joe and trifforce pused you away...then shame on them. and in a way, Zeldapedia does have to many rules, but they were created for reasons only the admins at the time could explain. good bye and if it is impossibe for you to come back, then i at least hope you read this. thanks for your help with my user page and my sig!!! '--C2' 02:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi, this IP is UP's, but I advise you to see the forum, and post comments there, I will not be reading my talk page anymore. However, after a while if I miss people on Zeldapedia, I'll email someone the secret to my return. I already planned 3 ppl who it might be (ur one of them). I'll re-add you. Have fun w/o me. ::well in case you check one more time, i will try to get as far up the Zeldapedia ranking system as i can, so you will have a friend at the top(or as close to it is as i can get). and will do what i can! e-mail me! and if i dont get your e-mail have one of the others tell me! Aidos! '--C2' 02:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I also want you to know you have my whole-hearted support and respect. I appreciate that you took the time to notice the work that others accomplished. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Invite Hello UP, you are invited to join my club(see link above). If so, you will be given your rank.--Shade Link (talk) 22:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) So much for being gone and never coming back What the heck?! HOW? HOW AM I COPYING DIALASK?! I AM NOT TRYING TO COPY HIM! THERE IS NO REASON TO ACCUSE ME OF DOING THAT, THEN CALLING ME A FAILURE, AND INSULTING MY GUILD! What the heck?!?!--Shade Link (talk) 17:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Forget it Forget it. The members and i like it just the way it is. I don't think you SHOULD be in my guild now after how you have been acting. You insult me on the Guild's talk page, you insult ME on MY TALK PAGE and tell me what to do. You don't deserve to be in my guild. forget it.--Shade Link (talk) 13:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT IS GOING ON?! I don't know if you are actually UP or somebody pretending to be him. What is with you? I make a guild, even Dialask says it is not copying him, and you get all mad at me because of your belief, you tell me what to do with my guild, even though the members and i like it the way it is, and you continue to annoy me on my own pages just for the fun of it.--Shade Link (talk) 13:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ugh Well, just because you are an admin, it does not mean that you are in control of everything. I made the guild, i did not create the banner. WHY THE HECK CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME DO MY WORK IN PEACE?!?!?! YOUR BEHAVIOR DOES NOT MATCH UP! UP DOES NOT EXIST ANYMORE TO ME! HE IS NOT REAL ANYMORE, HE IS JUST YOU!--Shade Link (talk) 13:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Message I left you a YT message. I hope you understand what I mean when you read it.--Shade Link (talk) 16:53, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hey You're the most recent admin, so can you tell me if this is normal? It doesn't look normal. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Fairly certain that means he made 2 accounts. This can be done via a special page. I wont mind it unless he actively uses both for voting etc. 'UberPhoeb 04:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Alrighty, just curious. I'd never seen such a thing in the recent changes before. [[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hyrule legends! Poll Rights I'm just asking this out of the blue here, but do you feel as if you need admin rights? I'm not suggesting that you will loose them, just.... what is your honest opinion.'-- C2' / 01:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) You haven't been active in awhile, but if you feel that you still could have use of them, then I bet you do.'-- C2' / 01:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) That must have been the only day in recent times that we were "fine". After that, this place became a drama cookhouse, with a whole bunch of fighting. And there are still some echo's of it. User:Xykeb Zraliv/Sandbox should fill you in on what has happened.'-- C2' / 01:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I have been contacted about removing your rights. I wanted to make sure that you are aware of the community decision and okay with it. Please let me know and I will proceed. Best, --Sarah (talk 20:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC)